Biostatistics Core Facility (Michael J. Schell, Ph.D., Facility Director) The Biostatistics Core Facility provides statistical collaboration and support to cancer researchers at the UNC Lineberger Comprehensive Cancer Center. Center researchers' statistical needs encompass research/protocol design, technical support, and data analysis for clinical trials and for epidemiologic, cancer prevention and control, and basic science research. Technical support for the preparation and management of data for analysis is critical to the smooth functioning of this core. During the past year, the Biostatistics Core Facility has provided 4200 direct consultation hours plus 609 developmental hours to 42 Cancer Center members from eight programs, including 19 members of the Clinical Research Program. Of the consultation hours, 86% were to peer- reviewed members or for clinical protocol development; 98% were to members. Since the 1995 hiring of Dr. Schell as the full-time Facility Director, use has grown seven-fold and is continuing to increase. To meet this rising demand, in addition to Dr. Schell the Center has used institutional funds hired two masters-level biostatisticians. With continuing faculty expansion and the maturation of current and newly recruited clinical faculty, the Facility needs additional personnel. The Center and the Department of Biostatistics are currently searching for a second full-time, dedicated faculty statistician, and the Center is hiring a statistical programmer/analyst to provide needed statistical/technical support. The proposed CCSG budget totals of $270,828 will support 3.85 FTE of the total 6.80 FTE and 61% of the total budget of $440,777. The CCSG proposed budget represents a significant increase from the current budget of $77,993. The increase will provide needed support to help add two new positions (faculty statistician, statistical programmer/analyst) and to help support the three statistician positions added with institutional and grant funds since 1985. The CCSG contribution will increase from 32% to 61%. Institutional support, though proportionally lower (15% v. 32%), remains significant ($65,642).